Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher?
by Kala Mekiv
Summary: Heero gets a job as a Seventh grade teacher....
1. Heero, a teacher?

Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher?  
By: Wingnut  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own GW, my sister wishes she owned  
Duo, and I wouldn't mind fighting Relena for that really fine  
Japanese Gundam pilot..what's his name? I forgot ;D  
*************  
After the fight with White Fang, peace was restored to Earth  
and the colonies. Some people ended up without a job. Heero  
Yuy, unfortunately, happened to be one of them. So one Sunday  
morning, Heero was looking through the classifieds, and he saw  
an opening for a history teacher at Peacecraft Academy, the   
school Relena owned and ran. After seeing the yearly salary,   
he decided that the pay was worth possibly having to face  
Relena everyday. He grabbed his laptop and forged some teaching  
degrees, then he started working on his resume. A few days later,  
Heero found himself in Relena's office, getting interviewed by  
the former "Queen of the World," who seemed like she was more   
interested in flirting with the Japanese pilot.  
  
"So, Relena, when I can I start working here?" Heero impatiently  
asked when he finally got annoyed by her constant flirting.  
  
"You can start next Monday, Heero," she whispered. Heero got  
up and left.  
  
Monday morning came too soon for the Gundam pilot. He walked  
into the the noisy classroom Relena had pointed out to him. He  
noticed several kids were running around, yelling at the top of  
their lungs, destroying school property, and drawing all sorts  
of grafitti on the walls and the chalkboard.  
  
"My god," thought Heero as he observed the class of seventh  
graders. "And I thought wars were bad, this is definitely a   
lot worse." He walked towards the teacher's desk.  
  
Some of the kids turned around and noticed a guy with messed up  
bangs, dressed in a green tank top and black spandex shorts.   
The room becomes silent as everyone stares in awe at the guy   
they presume will be their history teacher. After about  
a minute or two, Chaos re-enters classroom. Suddenly, a gunshot  
is heard, and children being screaming.  
  
"OH NO! SOMEONE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" yelled one kid.  
  
"We're gonna be the next Columbine or something!" shrieked  
another. The children begin heading to the door, but suddenly  
freeze when they see Heero standing in the doorway, holding the  
gun with its barrel smoking. Now, these kids aren't stupid, and  
they instantly put two and two together...  
  
"OH NO! OUR TEACHER'S GOING TO KILL US!" the group of rambunchous  
children yell as they run towards the back of the room. Heero  
gets annoyed and fires the gun again, this time at the wall. The  
children quiet down, and decide to go back to their seats.   
  
Heero smirked. "This is going to be easy," he thought as he   
walked towards the chalkboard. He picked up a stick of chalk and  
began writing something on the board in neat, perfect Kanji.  
  
The other children notice the strange writing the teacher  
uses, and one of them decides to speak up. "Um, Mister,"  
he stopped when he saw the barrel of Heero's gun aimed in his  
general direction. Taking a breath, the brave child continued.  
"We can't understand what you're writing on the board." Heero  
growls something about how they should teach children other   
languages earlier in school, erases the Kanji, and writes   
everything AGAIN in that stupid Western writing. He wrote:  
1. No talking.  
2. No moving. (i.e. getting out of seat)  
3. No breathing.  
4. No asking really stupid questions.  
5. Breaking one of these rules or pissing me off will result in  
you getting shot.  
  
Everyone in the class, minus Heero, gulped. This guy meant business,  
there was no way they were going to get rid of him as easily as they  
had their other teachers. Their trane of thought was broken when  
they heard the teacher ask, "Any questions?"  
  
One kid raised her hand, and when Heero acknowledged her, she quickly  
got out a pencil and a piece of paper and started writing on it.   
When she was done, she waved the paper in the air until Heero came by  
and picked it up.  
  
"Hrm...'What's your name?'" He read aloud. He crumpled up the piece  
of paper and threw in the garbage. "My name is Mr. Yuy. Any other   
questions?" He noticed someone in the back of the room waving around   
a piece of paper. He walked back there, grabbed the paper out of the  
kid's hands, and read it. "'You said we couldn't breathe, but if we   
didn't do that, then we're all going to die.' You have a good point,"   
Heero said as he changed rule number 3 to say. "No breathing unless  
I tell you so." Several children were ready to faint, but decided  
against it because they knew Mr. Yuy would shoot them.  
  
"Are there anymore questions?" Heero asked. The students shake their  
little heads violently, which makes Heero smirk. "Open your books to  
Chapter 17 then," he said.  
---------------------------  
When school was over that day, several of "Mr. Yuy's" students went  
home upset. Some begged their parents to let them go back to public  
school, others begged to be withdrawn. Of course, the parents had   
thought the children were just overreacting to school having started  
again after Christmas Break. But, there was one parent who was  
concerned for his child when she came up to him with a piece of paper,  
asking if it was time for her to breathe.  
  
"What? Of COURSE you're allowed to breathe!" the parent exclaimed,   
wondering what the heck was going on. "Talk to me, Susie!"  
  
Susie shook her little blonde head, too scared to say anything. She  
wrote, "I'm not allowed to talk, or else I'll get shot." Susie's  
father asked her who told her that. "Mr. Yuy." she scribbled as the  
tears started to fall from her eyes. The father comforted his young  
daughter, and told her that they would have a little talk with Ms.  
Peacecraft the next day.  
--------------------------------  
Eh, well...here's my first attempt at a GW fanfic. Like? No like? 


	2. Heero meets Trunks & Goten

Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher? - Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragonball Z, but I like to tell people that I own Heero Yuy and my sister owns Duo Maxwell, even though we *are* lying. :P   


***********

The next day, Principal Relena Peacecraft was getting swamped by calls from angry parents about a certain "Mr. Yuy" telling their children certain "rules." 

"He said WHAT?" Relena pretended to be shocked. It was the eighth time that morning a parent had called her to tell her about Heero's rule about breathing. "Yes, yes, Mr. Tenou, I will have a talk with Mr. Yuy. Goodbye!" Relena slammed down the phone, and pulled the phone cord out of her phone. She put her head down and sighed. 'I wonder if it was a bad idea to let Heero teach here at Peacecraft Academy...' she thought. 'Nah!' Relena started daydreaming about the Perfect Soldier and her.... 

Meanwhile, in a certain seventh grade history class, it's very quiet, until we hear laughing coming from the back of the room; the source of the laughter being one purple haired demi-Saiyajin and his companion with messed up, Goku-like hair. 

"Hehehe, Goten," Trunks whispered. "Look at Mr. Yuy, he looks like a fag!" 

"Hai, Trunks-kun!" Goten whispered back a little *too* loudly. Heero lifted his head and gave both of the boys the classic Heero Yuy "Death Glare" and pointed to rule number one on the board. 

"I should shoot you two," Heero began. "But I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you live, this time." Heero goes back to his daydream about a certain principal. 

Trunks looked at his teacher and grinned. "You know what, Goten-kun? I think Mr. Yuy got some last night!" Trunks announced loudly. Heero snapped out of his daydream again and saw the class laughing at the purple haired kid in the back of the room. 

"Yeah, Trunks-kun. But from who? A guy or a girl?" Goten replied. The class erupted into laughter again. Heero stood up, went to the back of the room, grabbed both of the demi-saiyajins, and dragged them to the front of the room. (He tried to pick them up, but they were wearing their weighted clothes today, as Heero quickly found out.) 

"So, you two think you're funny, eh?" Heero asked the boys.

"Think? HAH...I *know* we're funny! Don't you agree, class?" Trunks asked, turning to the class. Heero shot the rest of the class a Heero Death Glare, and they violently shook their heads. Trunks and Goten both gulped. 'We're dead,' thought Trunks. 

Heero stood there, grinning and glared at the two demi-saiyajins. "As a punishment," he began.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US, MR. YUY!" begged Goten. Trunks whacked his friend's head and called him a baka, reminding him that bullet wouldn't hurt them anyways. Heero heard THAT and grinned some more.

"As a punishment, you two will stand on your hands and hold five buckets of water on your feet," the pilot of Wing Zero told the boys. Goten faints and Trunks grins at his teacher. 

"That's nothing, Mr. Yuy. We *are* part Saiyajin." Trunks informs his teacher.

"For five hours," Heero continues. 

"Oh well, look at the time, Mr. Yuy! We've only got five MINUTES left in this class," Trunks replied, grinning. Heero looks at the purple haired kid and grins even more. (Is that even possible?)

"Then you'll come back here after school and do it," he said. "If you don't come here, I will increase the time you have to hold the buckets. Understood?" Both of the demi-saiyajins nod. "Go back to your seats, I don't want to hear another word from either one of you two." Trunks and Goten go back to their seats and pout.

Back in Principal Peacecraft's office, Relena and her secretary Dorothy Catalonia managed to kick out the mob of angry parents who came into the school to get rid of Heero.

"Kami-sama!" exclaimed the former Queen of the World. "What in the world has Heero done to those children that would make these parents so upset?"

"He actually told them to do work?" Dorothy asked. Both women laugh as they imaging Heero trying to teach the most rambunchous class of seventh graders the school had ever seen. "No, Miss Relena, he told them they had to do...HOMEWORK!" Relena and Dorothy start laughing some more as they picture Heero trying to give them homework. 

At that very moment, Heero walked into Relena's office, with a box. (He threatened the kids with death if they did something while he was gone.) "Here, Relena...can you take care of this?" Heero asks as he hands the box over to Relena, who stopped laughing when she saw him come in. In the box, Relena and Dorothy saw CD players, mangas, portable radios and TVs, and lots of other stuff. You name it, those spoiled little kids had it at school...

"My God," Dorothy said as she saw about 50 CD players, 100 mangas, and three portable TVs. "Where in the world did-"

"The kids," Heero cut Dorothy off before she finished asking the question. "Besides, I have to be going. I *do* have a class to teach." With that, Heero turned around and walked out the door to go back to his classroom. Relena and Dorothy look at each other, in complete shock, for about five minutes.

"I think I'll go pay his class a visit later on," Relena said in a zombie-like voice. 

"That would be a good idea, Miss Relena," Dorothy said, in a similar voice. 

Five periods later, Heero has eighteen boxes around his desk, all filled with stuff the kids brought to school. The children were busy working on some stuff when they heard some footsteps down the hallway. Heero also heard the footsteps and looked at the class. 'Damn, it's Relena...' he thought. He stood up, erased his five "rules" off the board, and wrote one phrase on there:  
Have fun!

The kids looked at each other, at the board, then at their teacher as he quickly passed back out their stuff. After Heero finished passing out all their stuff, he quickly sat down and acted like he was getting a headache. Relena enters the now chaotic room with a confused look on her face. 'I could have sworn it was quiet in here a few minutes ago,' she thought as she looked at Heero. Heero saw her "look" and turned to the class.

"Hey, sit back down! I said you could have a party, not turn this place into a warzone!" snapped Heero. The kids look at their teacher again, completely confused by his actions. First he tells them not to do anything, then he says to party, and now he says to sit down and behave. They decide to ignore him and continue to "party". Heero sighs, and gets out...a water gun that looked incredibly like his *real* gun. Suddenly, the kids sit back down and act like perfect angels.

Relena was shocked. "Heero! What are you doing with a gun at school?" she asked. Heero grins, and fires the gun at Relena, leaving her with a huge wet spot on her blouse. 

"Gotcha, Miss Peacecraft," Heero said, smirking. The class started laughing, and Heero glared at the children. "Did I tell you to laugh?" he asked them.

"No, Mr. Yuy," they reply in a scared voice. The Japanese Gundam pilot smirks, and turns back to Relena. "What are you doing here, Rel-I mean, Miss Peacecraft?" He asked.

"Oh...I've gotten some...'complaints' about you, Mr. Yuy," Relena said, looking at the board, which says "Have fun!" instead of the "rules" the parents complained about. 'That's odd,' she thought, then looked at Heero again. 

"Really?" Heero said, pretending to be interested. "I don't know what they would be complaining about. I mean, their children are _perfect angels_. Right, boys and girls?" Heero gives the children another Death Glare. They all nod, and little halos can be seen above their heads. Relena looks at the children, then at Heero, who changed his 'look' quickly, and back at the children again. 

"Well, He-Mr. Yuy, I guess there aren't any problems here," Relena said. "I need to get back to the office and talk to some more parents. Goodbye, boys and girls!"

"Bye Miss Peacecraft!" The little hellraisers say, in unison. After Relena leaves and isn't anywhere near the classroom, Heero turns around, gets out the boxes, and orders them to put the stuff back in them. One by one, each kid drops his or her stuff into the box. Heero goes to the chalkboard, erases the "Have fun!" message, and rewrites his "rules" again. The children sigh, there's no way they're going to get rid of Mr. Yuy THAT easily.  
---------------------------------------  
After school, Trunks and Goten appear, a whole hour later, for their "detention". Trunks sticks his head into the empty, dark classroom, and notices that nobody was in there, or so he thought...

"Hehe, Goten," Trunks said. "Mr. Yuy went home, he's not here. Let's go!" Goten nods, and both turn around to go home, and run right into Heero. 

"Ah, Mr. Vegeta-Briefs and Mr. Son," Heero says, with a grin. Both demi-Saiyajin boys begin to sweatdrop and shake nervously. Mr. Yuy was the only person, other than Trunks' dad Vegeta, that could sneak up on them and scare them like that. "You're an hour late for detention."

"Well, Mr. Yuy, we can explain." Trunks said, smiling. "My watch broke and-" Right before Trunks could finish, Heero said, "You two will stay here in school all night, standing on your hands and holding the buckets of water on your feet."

"But Mr. Yuy! I have to go home!" Goten exclaimed. "I'm hungry!"

"Too bad," Heero replied as he began filling up the buckets of water, handing them to the boys. Trunks and Goten look at each other and sigh. Then, an idea came to Trunks. He grinned and looked at Heero.

"But Mr. Yuy, there's no way you can stay here and watch us all night!" he told the Japanese Gundam pilot. "You need coffee, and the machine's inside the school! Hehe!"

"Plus, you have to go to the bathroom," Goten added. "And THAT'S inside of the school, too!" Both demi-saiyajin boys laugh at their supposedly "stupid teacher."

"Don't worry, I can hold it for a VERY long time, and I don't need coffee to stay up all night," Heero replied. Goten and Trunks look at each other again, and sweatdrop. This was going to be a long night...  
*******  
At midnight, the boys were still awake, standing on their hands with the water buckets on their feet. Heero sat down next to a tree and grinned at them. He decided to make their punishment a little...worse. He got up, went over to the water hose, and opened the spigot thing so that it dripped. Heero looked at the boys, who were shocked that he would do something like that to them.

"Oh come on, Mr. Yuy! You can't do this to us!" Trunks yelled, trying VERY hard not to urinate in his pants, along with Goten.

"There has to be some kind of law against this, Mr. Yuy," Goten said. Heero shook his head and continued grinning at the boys. Both of the part Saiyajin children sighed, and tried VERY hard NOT to pee the rest of the night...  
-----------------------------------------  
And there's Part 2! I didn't think people would actually...LIKE this thing, hehe. Like, no like? :)


	3. Heero meets Vegeta & ChiChi's wraths

Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher? - Part 3  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragonball Z. If I did, I'd be FILTHY RICH! Mwahaha...anyways...I can still lie and say Heero belongs to me... :P  
Note: Please don't kill me for writing this violent part, I really do love Heero! I just wanted two very angry parents to um..."teach the 'Perfect Soldier' a lesson..."  
**************

Trunks and Goten finished their "punishment," and went home the next day after school. Both demi-Saiyajin boys had problems staying awake in Mr. Yuy's class, which happened to be their first period. When Trunks got home, he saw two VERY angry parents.

"Brat! Where the hell have you been?" yelled Vegeta. 

"VEGETA! Stop yelling at Trunks!" snapped Bulma, his 'wife.' Vegeta grumbled something under his breath along the lines of "stupid woman" while Trunks started trembling, wondering how he would explain THIS to his father.

"Um...'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san," Trunks began. Vegeta glared at his son with his coal black eyes. Trunks gulped and told them everything, from the trick he played on his teacher to the punishment.

"He made you do WHAT?!?!" Vegeta screamed. "Who the hell does he think HE is trying to boss around MY son, a Saiyajin Prince!?! Where the hell does he live?"

"I don't know," Trunks answered back truthfully, in a shaky voice. Vegeta grumbled that he would meet this "Mr. Yuy" after school the next day. "Um, 'Tou-san, you REALLY don't have to do that!" the young boy said, knowing what a "meeting" would mean for his history teacher.

"Brat, I hope you aren't trying to tell me what the hell to do," Vegeta growled. 

"O-o-o-of course not, 'T-t-t-tou-s-s-san! I'm just saying you don't NEED to do that, and I've learned my lesson!" Trunks stammered as Vegeta continued giving him a death glare, which looked almost like Mr. Yuy's. 

"I'm going to teach that pathetic human a lesson tomorrow," Vegeta decided, then headed out to his gravity room. Bulma and Trunks look at each other and sigh.  
***********  
After school the next day, Trunks and Goten hauled ass out of Peacecraft Academy. Neither of them wanted to be there when Vegeta beat the crap out of Heero. They didn't see Vegeta sitting in a tree near the school, waiting for Heero to come out. Thirty minutes later, Heero came out of the main entrance of the school with Relena.

"So, Relena...tonight at eight, right?" Heero asked, making sure he had the right time to go pick Relena up for their...'business date.'

"Hai, Heero...ja ne!" Relena said as she got into her BLACK limo and went home. Heero stood there, watching the car take Relena away to her mansion in the center of the Sanq Kingdom., completely unaware of the fact that there was a VERY angry Saiyajin Prince ready to kill him in the tree above him.

Vegeta chose this moment to make his attack. He lept from the high tree branch and onto the 'Perfect Soldier,' then proceeded to beat the crap out of him...  
***********  
Three hours later, the phone suddenly rang at Relena's mansion. Pagan, her butler, answered it, then told Relena to pick up an extension since it was a VERY important phone call for her.

"Hello? Heero! How are you?" Relena said. 

"Um, Relena...we're gonna have to cancel that date," Heero replied with a groan.

"Oh, a mission came up?" Relena asked.

"Not exactly..." Heero began, but then Duo took the phone away from him. "HEY! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE, DUO!"

"Heh...heh...Hi Relena! Heero can't go on that date with you tonight 'cause he's in the hospital. Some parent got pissed at him for 'punishing' his son and beat the hell out of him..." The rest of what Duo was saying wasn't heard by Relena, since she passed out...

Back at the hospital, Heero was surrounded by the other four Gundam pilots. It was Duo who found Heero on the doorstep to their apartment, looking like crap. Heero was covered in plaster of paris from the neck down. Suddenly, a shrill scream could be heard all over the Sanq Kingdom Hospital, disrupting the silence normally found in hospitals.

"Ma'am, people ARE trying to get some rest," Duo heard a nurse tell someone.

"I don't care! I want to see Heero Yuy!" screeched the voice, which was obviously female from what Duo could tell. Heero's eyes popped open, and tried to get out of bed. 

"Heero! Calm down!" Quatre said to the thrashing, plaster covered Heero. Heero refused to calm down, so Wufei, Duo, and Trowa went to the door to stop whoever it was trying to see the Japanese pilot. Then, all five of the boys heard the screaming banshee-like thing again.

"So THIS is where Heero Yuy's at! Let me see that kisama!" the voice yelled. Heero glanced at the doorway, and managed to see a short woman with most of her raven-colored hair in a bun, but had two strands out of it on the sides of her head. She was holding onto something in her right hand, but Heero couldn't make out what it was.

"Um, lady, Heero's sleeping!" Duo said, trying to keep the woman out of the room. 

"I don't care! Let me through, or else I'll use THIS on you!" she replied, holding up the object in her hand. Duo saw the object, screamed, and ran to the other side of the room. Using the opportunity, the woman entered the room, walked towards Heero, and stopped when she reached his bed.

"Oh boy, Heero's dead," Trowa muttered. Quatre agreed with the slient pilot of Heavyarms, but Wufei just snorted.

"She's a weak onna, what could she possibly do to Yuy?" Wufei asked mockingly. That was when the woman bashed Heero over the head with her frying pan not once, not twice...but THREE times. 

"No one makes my son stay after school ALL NIGHT and gets away with it!" she yelled, ready to smash the poor pilot of Wing Zero again, but then a tall, muscular man walked in and picked up his wife.

"Chi-Chi! You don't need to do that!" the man said, then turned to the other four Gundam pilots, who were awestruck. For the second time that day, someone beat the hell out of the 'Perfect Soldier.' "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi usually isn't this angry. We better get going, honey, 'cause you still have to make dinner!" He carried out the woman, who was screaming, "PUT ME DOWN **NOW**, Son Goku!"

"Um...I take that back," Wufei managed to stammer out after another five minutes of silence. "She's NOT a weak onna..." The other pilots looked at Heero, who was knocked out. Trowa pressed the "call nurse" button on the side of Heero's bed so someone would come in to make sure Heero didn't have a concussion or something.  
***********  
The next morning, at Peacecraft Academy, Relena walked into Heero's classroom, where the children were acting like perfect angels. They were wondering what happened to their 'beloved' history teacher.

"Oh gee, Goten, I wonder where Mr. Yuy is at today," Trunks said loudly, even though he knew *exactly* what happened to his teacher. Vegeta had come home after kicking Heero's ass and practically bragged about it to Bulma. Bulma had banished him to the couch for a month, and Vegeta took his frustration out on poor Trunks. He sparred with Vegeta under 500G's in the gravity room most of the night...

"Children, please settle down," Relena said. Thinking that Mr. Yuy would show up at any second, the children quieted down and listened to their principal. "Mr. Yuy had an accident, so you're stuck with a substitute teacher for the next month. I want you children to meet Mr. Maxwell." Suddenly, a man with a three-foot long braid, dressed in a priest outfit entered the room.

"Hi kids! How are you?" asked Duo. 'This is going to be SOOO much fun!' he thought as he looked at the kids. The kids stared back at him, wondering if this guy was crazy like Mr. Yuy, or if he was nicer than the other Gundam pilot...  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Ahh! A cliffhanger! :P So, um..like, no like? Tell me by reviewing! And yes, I *know* this story is 'deranged,' it's the way I write stuff, I can't help it. So if you don't like reading 'deranged' stuff, then don't bother reading anything else of mine, ok? Thanks!


	4. Heero Returns! School Sucks!

Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher? - Part 4  
Disclaimer: Once again from the top, I do NOT own Gundam Wing or Dragonball Z. If I did, I'd make GW more like 200 episodes, not 52 (That's including the Endless Waltz OVA episodes.), and there would be a whole bunch of movies. It's fun to pretend that I own Heero-chan, though. *pinches SD Heero's cheeks*  
************

A whole month later, we see Heero walking down one of Peacecraft Academy's hallways. His left arm is still in a cast. 'Damn that Saiyajin bastard,' thought the 'Perfect Soldier' as he turned the corner. He *really* wanted to get revenge on him for that little...fight. 'He should be happy I don't have my Gundam anymore, he would be dead.' As he continued towards his classroom, he started thinking about Relena. He kind of felt sorry for having to call off his date with her. 'That's another thing that Saiyajin prick will pay for,' Heero thought, smirking. The smirk came off his face when he heard a bunch of music coming from HIS classroom.

"What the hell?" Heero wondered outloud. He stuck his head into the classroom, and saw it very much like it was on his first day teaching, except worse. There was all kinds of grafitti all over the walls and desks. On the chalkboard, someone drew a stick figure, with something written above it. It said, "Mr. Yuy: Dead, as he should be..." Heero started growling. 'Who the hell let them---" he stopped in mid-thought as his Prussian blue eyes drifted towards his desk. There, he saw everyone's favorite braided American Deathscythe Hell pilot.

"DUO!" yelled Heero. Duo completely ignored him, since he was having a conversation with some of the boys in the class, including Trunks and Goten.

"...and *that* is how you pick up babes," Duo said, finishing his statement. The younger boys ooohed and ahhed at their wise, fun substitute. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, Duo, what the hell are you doing here?" asked a monotone voice. Duo gulped, afraid to look towards the door. When he finally did, he saw one very pissed off Heero Yuy, with a gun pointed straight at him.

"Welcome back Heero! I didn't know they were letting you out of the hospital **today**," Duo greeted his fellow Gundam pilot. Heero was not impressed, and turned to the rambunctious group of students that was his first period class. The kids all sweatdropped and gulped. 'We're dead,' they thought.

"Duo, you can leave now. I'm going to have to give Relena a list of people to use the next time I'm out of school for emergency reasons," Heero said, still facing the terrified children and with the gun still pointed at Duo. Duo grinned.

"Come on, Heero," Duo said, walking over to Heero and putting an arm around the Japanese pilot. "Liven up! You act like you're still fighting OZ or something!"

"No, teaching a bunch of seventh graders here is **much** worse," Heero replied, throwing Duo's arm off of him. "Now leave."

"But Heero," Duo began, then stopped when a gun barrel suddenly appeared in front of his nose. He stared at it, crosseyed and laughed nervously. "Heh...heh...you're right, I should go Heero! Cya, kids! It's been fun!"

"Bye Duo!" the children answered back, then stopped after Heero gave them his trademark Death Glare. Duo uses that opportunity to run like hell out of the classroom, out of the school, out of the Sanq Kingdom, and from Earth. (Can you blame him? Heero's a psychopath! :P) Heero sighs, turns towards the children. Several of them have passed out from being completely frightened of their history teacher. He then turns to the chalkboard, erases the wonderful portait the children drew of him, rewrites his rules, and sits down.

"Turn to Chapter 25, the American Revoltion," Heero said, with an ounce of anger in his voice. The children nod their heads and do as they are told. 'The party's over,' they think as they are handed the assignment for today.  
--------------------------------  
The next day, Trunks and Goten decide to pull a "welcome back" prank on their teacher. They turn to talk to a group of boys that are in their first period class.

"Did you call Duo?" Trunks asks one of them. (He looks like a SD Duo, except he has a ponytail instead of a braid.) The other boy nods, and hands over a small bag. 

"Duo-kun said to put this all over his chair, he won't notice till--" he was cutoff by Goten.

"Baka! Don't say that outloud! Mr. Yuy might hear us!" snapped the miniature Goku carbon copy. The other kid nods, and Goten sighs. "So, who's gonna do it?"

"I'll do it," Trunks replied, taking the bag from Goten and walking into the classroom to do the 'deed'...  
*****  
Fifteen minutes later, Heero enters the quiet room. The children are there, facing the front and acting like perfect angels. 'Something's not right,' Heero thinks, recalling that his first period class was normally wild up until he entered the room. He sits down in his chair, thinking that it's a little too...squishy, but completely ignores it.

Trunks grins. 'What an idiot, he didn't even notice the super glue we put all over the seat.' He stands up, walks to the front of the class, and hands his teacher the report he had to do as a punishment. "Here ya go, Mr. Yuy. I even typed it up, so you wouldn't get a headache trying to read my chicken scratch," Trunks said, grinning.

"That's nice, you plagerized a bunch of websites, Mr. Vegeta-Briefs," Heero replied calmly. Trunks' jaw dropped in shock. 'How the hell did he know THAT?' Trunks wondered as he went back to his seat.

Heero reads the report Trunks handed to him, and throws it in the garbage. 'That was pathetic. Weak writing skills, and to top it off, he copyed most of the report from an online encyclopedia.' Heero thought, disgusted. He told the other students to hand in their homework from the night before, and to get ready to do another assignment. Before he got ready to stand up, Relena walked into the classroom to check up on him and the students.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Heero," Relena said, smiling. Heero acknowledged the principal with a nod, and tried to stand up. He couldn't get up for some reason. 'What the hell?' he thought as he tried standing up again. Trunks snickered and Goten was whispering to the other students to look at their teacher. After Heero's third attempt to get out of the seat, he heard a rip. 'Kuso...' Heero quickly sat back down as the class started laughing.

"Heero, is something wrong?" asked a very concerned Relena, who was still wondering about the rip she heard. Heero, blushing, shook his head.

"It's nothing, Relena," Heero quickly replied, glaring at the students in the class. All of them stopped laughing, but they still had grins and smiles plastered on their faces. 

"Mr. Yuy, why don't you give us our ASSignment for the day?" Trunks said, with a HUGE grin. Heero growled, knowing that it was the Purple Haired Wonder who had done this to him. He wondered where the demi-Saiyajin brat could have possibly gotten idea to...

"DUO!" yelled Heero. "When I see you again, you are DEAD! OMAE O KOROSU!"

Relena finally put two and two together, and blushed. "Heero, I hope you have some kind of underwear on today," Relena said, blushing. Heero blushed even more, since he DIDN'T put on any boxers today. 'What the hell am I going to do?'

"Um...Relena, do you think you can um...watch the children while I go home?" Heero asked, embarassed and shocked that a 12 year old kid could do this to him. Relena nodded and Heero grabbed his teacher's edition of the history textbook. He covered his nude ass with it and walked sideways towards the door. Relena, blushing because she managed to get a **good** look at Heero's nude bottom, turned back to the class.

"Children, here is the assignment. Get out your textbooks, and you may work together on it," Relena instructed as she handed out the papers to the kids. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and grinned.

"Mission: Payback complete," Trunks said as he laughed with the rest of the class.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Duo is SO dead the next time I see him," Heero growled as he drove back to his apartment. "And so is that purple haired brat's father. Hmm...I should challenge that jerk to a fight," he muttered, trying to think of a way to get into his apartment without the rest of the world seeing his bare ass... (Author's Note: Damn, Heero has a nice ass... :P)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
And there you have it! Seventh Grade Teacher Part 4! Hehe...since people seem to want Heero to kick Vegeta's ass so much, I'm working on a story for that one. I should have it uploaded tonight or tomorrow. So...if you like this part, or even if you hated it, review it please! It's how I can tell people want more of HY: 7th Grade Teacher! Well....ja ne, and be sure to check out my semi-crappy songfic, [The Lover After Me][1]. (I say 'semi-crappy' because I wrote it at like 4am and I was depressed. Review that one too, please! :P)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=35958



	5. Heero Yuy Is an @$$!

Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher? Part 5  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type out a witty one. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, GOT IT? And the song that you'll see here *is* to the tune of the "Kyle's Mom is a Bitch" song. :P  
***************

Heero groaned as he was sitting at his desk. The kids were more hyper than normal, and he had tried everything to get them under control. Death threats, a few grenades, a few random shots, bribes...it seemed like nothing would work. He groaned again as Goten started shrieking something about the upcoming spring break. 'Damn Relena and her 'school breaks'...' the Perfect Soldier thought, tempted to whip out his gun and blow the demi-Saiyajin's head off. He reconsidered it, since he really didn't want to deal with the boy's angry mother and her frying pan wielding skills, or get sent to jail on first degree murder charges. Heero sighed, then decided to take a nap, since there was no way to control the evil little brats.

"Mr. Yuy?" Trunks asked. He had finished writing another report for Heero, by hand. It was part of his punishment for the super glue trick he had pulled a few weeks ago. Heero had made the purple haired demi-Saiyajin work on it in class, since he really wasn't in the mood to read another plagiarized report. Trunks looked at his teacher, and saw him with his head down on the desk. He poked Heero's arm with the pencil he was carrying, and didn't get a reaction from the Wing Zero pilot. "Mr. Yuy?" Trunks asked again.

Goten stopped screaming and turned to face his best friend, who was now hitting their teacher over the head with the textbook. Much to his surprise, Mr. Yuy didn't do anything, except and mumble something like, "Relena." "Um, Trunks-kun, I don't think that's gonna work," Goten told his friend. Trunks glared at Goten, then grinned. 

"Do you have the tape, Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded in response, then showed him a tape. The other boy grinned some more, then pointed to a tape player that was sitting on a table near Mr. Yuy's desk. Goten popped the tape in, and put his index finger on the "play" button. Trunks turned around, with a microphone in his hands. (He must have gotten it from that interdimensional pocket thing that Heero gets his gun from or something.) 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Trunks began. "Goten and I have the pleasure of serenading you with some...music! Mr. Yuy was my main inspiration for this lovely song! Hit it, Goten!"

"Hai!" Goten said, then pressed the button. Some polka-type music starts playing, then Trunks started singing.

"Weeeeeeeeeeellllll...Have you ever met my teacher, Heero Yuy? He's the biggest ass in the whole wide world!" Trunks yelled into the microphone. The class erupted into a fit of laugher. Heero grumbled some more, then turned his head towards Trunks. Trunks gulped, then decided to continue. "He's a stupid ass, a great big ass...he's an ass to all the BOYS AND GIRLS!" Again, more laughter came from the class, and Heero didn't hear it at all.

"On...Monday, he's an ass! On Tuesday, He's an ass! On Wednesday through Friday, he's an ass!" Goten bellowed, dancing on top of Heero's desk. He managed to avoid 'accidently' kicking his teacher, then continued with their song. "Then on Saturday and Sunday, he's a super, major, SUPREME ASS!" Once more, Heero's first period history class broke into more laughing fits. 

Meanwhile, Heero snapped out of his sleep, and heard something about an ass. He decided to make the students think he was still asleep, so he could find out more about this 'ass' Goten was singing about.

Trunks smirked at Goten, then glanced back at the class. Goten handed back the microphone, then Trunks said, "Everybody sing!" Everyone in the class hesistated, then they started singing some words, completely unaware of the fact that Heero was up, ready to hear every word they were about to serenade the school with.

"HAAAAAAAAAVE you ever met our teacher Heero Yuy? He's the biggest ass in the whole wide world! He's a stupid ass, a great big ass! He's an ass to all the boys and girls!" were the words Heero heard. His head immediately snapped up, and he saw a HUGE kickline being formed in the back of his classroom, with Trunks and Goten at either end of it. He growled, stood up, then walked towards the tape player. Naturally, the kids didn't notice, since they were having too much fun. 

"On...Monday, he's an ass! On Tuesday, He's an ass! On Wednesday through Friday, he's an ass! Then on Saturday and Sunday, he's a super, major, SUPREME ASS!" the class continued with the song as Heero leaned over to press the 'stop' button. Trunks smirked, stepped out of the kickline with his back facing Heero, and got a hold of the microphone once more.

"Heero Yuy....is an...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!" he screeched. Goten and the rest of the class were about to clap and cheer, when they saw their teacher at the front of the room. They saw Mr. Yuy's finger on the 'stop' button. Every kid, except Trunks, had the 'Oh crap, we're screwed' look plastered onto their face. Trunks, who didn't know why everyone was so quiet, had a puzzled look on his face.

"What? You didn't like it?" Trunks asked. When no one responded, he decided that there had to be something behind him that was making them have that really weird look on their faces. When he turned around, he saw the face of one EXTREMELY pissed off Heero Yuy. Trunks facefaulted and thought, 'I'm dead...'

"Mr. Vegeta-Briefs," Heero stated. Trunks' knees gave out, so he leaned onto a nearby desk. "That was quiet a...lovely song."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Yuy!" Trunks replied and smiled. 'Maybe Mr. Yuy isn't so pissed off after all...'

"Whatever possessed you to compose such a song?" Heero asked dryly. Trunks gulped, then pointed to Goten.

"IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" he shouted. Goten had the 'what the hell are you talking about' look on his Goku-clone face. "It was his bright idea!"

Goten managed to put two and two together, then announced, "Nuh-uh! I don't watch South Park, Trunks-kun, you do!" Again, Heero's cold, Prussian blue eyes slowly shifted back to Trunks. The Purple Haired Wonder was about to literally crap in his pants. 

"Mr. Yuy, it was a joke! Hehe!" Trunks managed to stammer out. 'I am SO dead' he thought, wondering how his teacher would kill him now. "You *do* know what a joke is, right?"

"Yes, I know what a joke is!" Heero snapped. Trunks' classmates decided to sit back in their seats and get back to work. None of them had ever seen Heero so angry before, and they had done PLENTY of things to get under his skin. Heero was about to tell the already trembling Trunks his fate, when he heard a happy, familiar voice.

"Heya Heero! What's up, guys!?" Duo yelled as he walked into the classroom. He saw Heero practically ready to kill his little buddy Trunks and the rest of the class trembling. "What's going on in here?"

"Duo, get lost," Heero replied without turning around to face the American pilot. Duo scratched his head, but didn't leave.

"Heero, what did they do to you this time?" Duo asked. Heero was about to answer Duo, when the SD Duo lookalike piped up.

"Trunks-kun sang a song!" he announced. SD Duo-lookalike was about to say more, when Heero gave him the infamous 'Death Glare.' The kid quickly closed his mouth, then went back to working on his drawing Heero, which was basically a really ugly monster.

"Really? What was the song about?" Duo inquired, wondering how a song could manage to make Heero lose his temper at the kid. 

"That, Duo, is none of your business," Heero stated. "What do you want?"

"Oi, oi...can't a guy pay a visit to the only class he's ever substituted for?" Duo replied. Heero glared at him once more, then Duo sighed. "I suppose not. Did that song have anything to do with you?"

"Duo, shut up and get out of here," Heero replied, this time with his gun in hand and aiming at Braid Boy. Duo gulped, then ran out of Heero's classroom faster than a bat out of hell. He figured that Heero was still a little angry at him for the 'trick' he told Trunks and Goten to play on him.

Trunks had already managed to sneak halfway to his desk, when Heero told him to come back to the front. Trembling more than a leaf blowing in the wind, Trunks did as he was told. Heero grabbed the purple demi-Saiyajin and tied his legs together. The Japanese pilot took the other end of the rope and tied it to some strange stick which happened to be sticking out of a wall. 

"You will stay there for the rest of the period, Mr. Vegeta-Briefs," Heero said. Trunks sighed. 'If this is all I have to do, then I guess he's not that mad at me,' Trunks told himself. Heero grabbed two 1,000 pound dumbbells and told Trunks to hold them, and opened a faucet so that it dripped slightly. 

"Not again, Mr. Yuy!" Trunks pleaded, but Heero completely ignored him. 

"As for the rest of you, the report on your assigned space colony's history will now be due in BEFORE the start of the spring break," Heero stated. The class groaned and sweatdropped, then wondered how they were going to finish a ten page report on space colonial history in less than four days...  
--------------------------------------  
Poor Trunks! I'm always putting him through hell in this story! :( Anyways, there's Seventh Grade Teacher? Part 5! This part wasn't that good, but it's the best I could do. ^_^ Please review, and tell me how bad this was! :P


	6. Heero's a Murderer NOW?

Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher? Part 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Heero Yuy, no matter how much I keep telling myself that.  
You might want to read the second omake for this, because it's heavily based on it. And read my notes at the end, please. They should explain a few things to people who are clueless about this story.  
**************

Trunks and Goten glanced at one another, then at the doorway to their classroom. Both boys were nervous and expecting their history teacher to walk into the door at any second and catch them holding a very incriminating video disc in their hands. Rather, in the hands of one Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Many of their classmates heard about what became of their _beloved_ teacher during the spring break, and they had a feeling it had something to do with the two boys standing at the front of the class.

"Goten, I don't think he's coming anytime soon," Trunks whispered to his best friend. While Trunks was rather confident in making that statement, Goten wasn't as sure of it. Nervously, he glanced from the doorway to the video disc in the hands of the purple-haired demi-Saiyajin, then at the rest of his class. He decided that if they were going to suffer through yet another torturous punishment dealt out by Mr. Yuy, they might as well get some fun in while they still could.

"Ok, Trunks-kun," Goten replied sadly as he held his hand out to receive the video disc. Trunks all too happily handed it to him, and Goten stepped forward. He had to dodge out of the way of several paperballs that some people threw in his general direction, but regained his composure once the immediate threat of being attacked by paperballs passed by.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, stealing a few glances over at the door once more to make sure Mr. Yuy wasn't walking in. "As most of you know, our dear teacher was arrested over the spring break. Trunks and I helped get this horrible man put behind bars, where he belongs." Once more, he stole a glance over to the door, suspecious that the teacher he helped throw in jail may be lurking about and listening to his story.

Trunks noticed the apprehension on his friend's face and decided to take it from there. "My fellow classmates, what we are about to present to you will shock you," he said, with the Vegeta smirk running across his face. He pointed to the video disc on Goten's hands as he continued. "On this video disc, you will see what we saw, hear what we heard, and discover things about our teacher that you never wanted to know." He nodded over to Goten, who walked over to the TV cart in the room. He opened the video disc player and popped the disc in. He rolled the cart to the front of the room, so the rest of the class could have a good view of the documentary, then handed a remote control over to Trunks.

"Thank you, Mr. Son," Trunks said. He turned his attention back to the class. "We conducted this documentary during spring break so we could humiliate Mr. Yuy after we came back to school. However, things took a turn for the worst, as we all know. Now, we shall show you the horrible truth of it all." He hit the "play" button on the remote control, then took a seat at Heero's desk.

The class was silent and kept their eyes fixed on the small TV screen in front of them. They watched as Heero frantically ran all over the apartment he shared with Trowa and Duo, looking for clothes, laughing when Trowa made the astute observation of Heero's Sailormoon boxers, his indecision over which set of tank tops and spandex to wear, and the fight with Wufei he got into at Le Chambord. But, once they got to the edited part, with Heero committing his "murder", they were in shock. When the documentary was over, Trunks and Goten stood up and turned on the lights.

"That, my fellow citizens," Trunks said with fake sadness. "Is what REALLY happened to our dear teacher, Heero Yuy. He killed our beloved headmistress, Miss Peacecraft. God only knows what he's--"

"Mr. Vegeta-Briefs, what in the world is going on in here?" boomed a normally monotone, cold voice. Shivers ran down the spines of the children in Heero's history class as the turned their heads towards the door. Goten shrieked once he had a glance at the person standing at the door. Trunks was also scared, but maintained a calm look as he stared at Heero. Heero stomped rather angrily into the room, carrying with him a plastic bag.

"Why, Mr. Yuy!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping out of Heero's seat and over a mortified Goten. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

"Let's just say I got some things resolved that led to my release," Heero replied, glancing at the students in the class. Several of them couldn't speak, and simply stared at their teacher. Others glances at the bag and assumed that Heero was hiding something in it. Finally, one gathered enough courage to ask Heero about the contents of the plastic garbage bag.

"Mr. Yuy," piped up the infamous Duo-lookalike. Heero threw the boy a slightly milder version of his death glare. The boy shivered, but decided that the question needed to be asked. "Um, I was wondering... what happened to Miss Peacecraft?"

"Let's just say that Miss Peacecraft is... indisposed of at the moment," Heero replied, taking a seat at his desk, but not without checking to make sure super glue wasn't liberally poured on it. The other students in the class gasped. Were they really hearing what they thought they heard? Did their teacher just **admit** to killing Relena Peacecraft, the former Queen of the World?

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smirked. Mr. Yuy's comments had opened up a whole new world of opportunities for them. Goten looked over at his teacher, then raised his hand.

"What is it, Mr. Son?" Heero asked as he fumbled with the plastic bag. He was trying to open it to get something out.

"Mr. Yuy, what's in the bag?" Goten asked nervously, He, too, was afraid of seeing something come ouf the bag that he REALLY didn't want to see.

"Something that will interest you," Heero replied absentmindedly, as he continued fighting with the knot in the bag to open it. Murmurrs arose within the normally silent classroom among his students.

"He's got Miss Peacecraft's body in there!" whispered an orange-headed child with fang-like teeth, "I bet he cut her body up into little pieces!"

"He had to!" another boy with dark hair and golden eyes exclaimed as softly as possible. "He probably wants to show us Miss Peacecraft's head, just to let us know that he DID get away with her murder!"

"That's disgusting!" a girl that looked like a raven-haired Sakura squeeked. Apparently, she squeaked a little too loud, since she managed to get the attention of one very annoyed Heero Yuy.

"Isn't one of my rules NO TALKING?" he snapped. "Open your books to page 666 and start reading about the assassination of the colonial leader Heero Yuy and the effects his assassination brought to both Earth and the colonies."

"I bet he's a Satan worshipper," whispered the Duo-lookalike. "That's why he killed Miss Peacecraft, to offer her as a sacrifice to the Devil."

"And in a follow-up ceremony, he'll burn her body piece by piece," replied the orange-headed fang boy. The other students nodded in agreement and stared at Heero, who was still trying desperately to open the plastic bag.

"Damnit, if I could ONLY get this open, I'd show them all," the Perfect Soldier mumbled to himself. Trunks and Goten glanced at each other and decided to try and get some information out of him.

"So, Mr. Yuy," Trunks piped up. Heero ignored the purple-haired boy and continued fumbling with the bag. "What's in the bag?"

Heero glanced up and gave the boy a cold stare, then smirked. "Something that you'll find very enjoyable."

"Oh my GOD!" the Duo-lookalike exclaimed in a loud whisper. "He thinks we're going to like seeing Miss Peacecraft's body--"

"CUT INTO SMALL LITTLE PIECES!" burst out the fang boy in response. Heero shot the poor child one of his infamous Death Glares©.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he growled. The fang-boy trembled in response, obviously too afraid to answer the supposed psycho killer. "Be quiet, and read the chapter." Heero went back to fumbling with the bag, and finally managed to open it. Several students in the class gasped, awaiting what the 'surprise' with terror. Heero reached his hand into the bag and--

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOO!" bellowed a familar, slightly annoying voice. Heero cringed as a force of habit, and threw another Death Glare© towards the doorway. In bounced a rather pale looking Relena Peacecraft.

"HOLY SUZAKU!" the Duo-lookalike sputtered, "It's the ghost of Miss Peacecraft!"

"She's come back from the dead to warn us about Mr. Yuy!" shouted another student. Chaos and Panic took over the normally orderly classroom, as Trunks and Goten looked at each other and facefaulted. Boy, were they REALLY in for it THIS time.

Heero couldn't handle anymore of the mayhem that took over his classroom. He whipped out his gun for the first time since the beginning of the semester, and shot several rounds into the ceiling. Luckily, his classroom was on the top floor of the middle school complex of the Academy. The classroom immediately became silent as the pupils stared at Heero and Relena, wondering why Relena wasn't as dead as she was supposed to be.

"Um, Mr. Yuy," Goten stammered. "Could you please show us what's in the bag?" Heero sighed, reached back into the bag, and produced several history books.

"They're college level books that I 'borrowed' from Sanq Kingdom University," he explained. "Hopefully, I can get something out of them for you to use in this class."

"I thought Miss Peacecraft's body was in the bag, cut up into little pieces," piped up the slow kid in the class. Everyone turned to glare at him with the "SHUT UP" look on plastered on their faces, while Heero made his Death Glare even harder.

"What possessed you to come up with THAT idea?" Heero asked in his rather miffed monotonish voice, immediately throwing an even meaner Death Glare towards a certain pair of demi-Saiyajins.

"Well," the slow kid began with a goofy smile. "Trunks and Goten showed us this documentary they did of you while they were on spring break, and--"

****

"Goten, this is all **your** fault," Trunks snapped. Both boys were strapped to dry ice, hanging upside down from the ceiling and with revolving wheels covered in feathers tickling their feet. Part of their punishment was they couldn't laugh, no matter how fast and hard the feathers tickled them.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" Goten snapped. "It was YOUR bright idea--"

"Shut up, both of you," Heero growled, increasing the speed on the wheels. Goten released a small giggle, but quickly halted it. Trunks bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing and further prolonging their torture. Heero glanced up at both of the boys and smirks, opening up the newspaper to read it once more, looking for a new job to get him out of and far away from Peacecraft Academy.  
--------------------------------------  
Lotsa, lotsa author's notes down here. It's mainly common gripes that drive me up the wall, since we all know this is a humor fic, not something that I'm trying to make canon for either DBZ or GW.

[1] Yeah, in a perfect world, Trunks and Goten wouldn't be scared of Heero in the least. They ARE half-Saiyajin, after all. But, there's this amazing thing that allows me to do this to them. It's called HUMOR. You see, the reason this story is FUNNY is because they're scared of him. Really scared of him, a mere human. If you want to see them beating the crap out of Heero or someone, go read something in the DBZ category.

[2] Most of the gripes I get about this story pertains to the "Saiyajin" thing. No, it is NOT spelled wrong, and it is NOT "Saiyans", unless you're going by the DBZ dub. I don't follow the DBZ dub, and I choose to use the Japanese spelling (if you want to call it that) of the race's name. So please, stop sending me all sorts of silly e-mails and flames about that. 

[3] Oh, and be sure to check out my latest fic. I'm co-authoring it with Mistress Maxwell, and it's called "Neo Gundam Wing: Paradox". I wish I could give you a link for it, but I think FF.net strips the HTML code right out of stories now, or something. :| So, put that little search engine at the top to use, and look for Neo Gundam Wing: Paradox and review it, alright? ¡Muchas gracias! 

[4] Holy mother of God, I actually remembered this story EXISTED! Aren't you surprised? I'm not sure how funny people will think it is, since it HAS been nearly two years since I last wrote anything for it. Heck, it might not even be funny AT ALL. So, tell me what you think about it, once you click that review button below, alright? Or, if you'd rather scream at me about it more privately, IM me over the FF.net messenger or AIM, or you can send me an e-mail at paradox@vauss.com. No spam, please. 


End file.
